Donatello and the ambient aura of Mordis
by Brandygang
Summary: Don just wants to chill, until he becomes hostage to the Mamodo Loli, Mordis, lord of flowers,candy,princesses and all things feminine! RARRRR! Can he overcome her, or will they make a pretty awesome pair? Violence Random nonsensical silliness ahead!


**Donatello and the ambient aura of Mordis; Chapter 1**

Well, breaking away from Kokos POV for a bit, I'ma going to explore a tale of another pair. This will be a light-hearted comedy with lots of silliness in-between. It will be a plot though (barely), that I'll make up as I go along. Nothing serious, just wanted to lax with the power of fiction and write whatever came to mind after this idea was spawned. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Donatello Francis, AKA Dan walked home from school. Damn, another

crappy fight He'd got into. Lucky for him he was able to hold it after school,

or else he'd feel his principles wrath, , also called killer Jen, Femi-nazi Jenny, and 'hater and destroyer of all things male.' Her and her crazy antics. He couldn't remove her from her mind, dizzy glasses, straight bun autumn hair, and a stance that would tower over to mention her voice that had no 'off' button

* * *

*Flashback*

: "MHAHWHHA, Silly men! You don't know your place in a world dominated by women!

So you can either accept me as your overlord from now until you graduate.. Or accept your high-school days as a living hell! MHWHAHA!"

Don: Um... Ok. Fair enough.

Dons friends: O.O...

*End Flashback*

* * *

He'd always been getting into fights, like the man he was. His blond hair and face of perfection couldn't handle anyone less manly then him, so he had to defend his pride. After all, who the heck was the other kid to bump into him and stain his new shirt with his ugly face.

Although she always seemed like she as out to get him slightly, ever since he was in 4th grade. Actually, he knew that if he had any other school-official that didn't like him as much as she did, he'd long been expelled, but she always kept him for what seemed to be only possibly to prolong his misery. She was obsessed with him beyond belief. How crazy it was having an over-dramatic feminist constantly interfering in your life.

Don: Pshh.. What a bust.

He finally arrived at his house, and threw his stuff on the couch. He got a soda, and went outside on his front porch and laxed down. Tis was June, so school would be out anyway, only 3 more weeks, and not to mention finals. Which he never studied for anyway. He layed on his steps drinking Pepsi away, just looking cool.

Meanwhile, a strange figure walked up. Him, to bored to notice, didn't turn to look, until it spoke.

?:Why hello there kind sir, you look like a fine young gentleman. Care to help me with something.

Him bored, finally turned around to see who was talking.

Don:I don't know, What you want?

He saw it was a small young lady, with strawberry-blond hair and a purple hat above it only fit for a witch. She was wearing an ungodly feminized pink latex dress that went up to her breast with puffy sleaves, and only sleeve-less latex purple gloves with hearts on them and dark mary-jane shoes could be seen. Her face was down and the hat was rather distracting.

?: Oh, nothing much. Just the occasional rise to power, manipulation of souls, and the what not.

And you can help.

At that, she tipped her hat up and looked at him straight up. He saw the face of a stunning young girl. She had 2 wild bangs going next to her eyes which were aqua blue. Fair pink lips with a simple complexion elsewhere. Her eyes also had curved triangles below them, markings of sorts. She couldn't have been older than 10 or 12, he didn't really know.

Don:Umm.. ok? No thank you, I don't feel like helping you. Also, your kinda creepy,shorty.

The girl was enraged, her face turned red and she kicked him in the shins. He jumped in pain, and she pouted.

?: What's THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU HAVE A LOLITA COMPLEX OR SOMETHING? GEESH, STUPID MEN, DON'T KNOW THEIR PLACE...

Don recovering, was annoyed.

Don: Oh great, another rest-less feminist.

She kicked him again, this time resulting himself in tripping.

?:DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME ASSERTING MY RIGHT TO PROTECT MYSELF FROM PERVS?

After he recovered he was just about at widths end.

Don: OK OK, what do you want, LITTLE DWARF?

She so furious, jumped behind him and whacked him with a book.

Don: Why... mee..

Mordis: First of all, my name is Mordis, as you can see captioned in before this sentence.

Don: oww... What are you talkin about?

Me: *_Spps.. Mordis, stop breaking the 4th wall, you little elf.*_

_*Morids throws brick at my face* Ouchieee..._ Well, anyway..

Don: Who was that?

Mordis: SHUT UP SMALL PERSON! I'M GOING TO INSTRUCT YOU ON WHAT YOU SHALL DO!

Don: Small, but YOUR-

Mordis: INCORRECT! IN FRONT OF MY PRESENCE, ALL BEINGS ARE EQUALLY SMALL AND INSIGNIFICANT! She stomped on his head.

Don:I'm gonna gain a concussion at this rate...

Mordis:Now then, I need you to see something, I need to see if..

Don: I've seen quite enough. *STOMP*

Owww...

She hammered her black mary-janes into his skull again, and proceeded to pick up his Pepsi and spill it on him.

Mordis: Now then, no more interruptions? Yes,no? Alright, good. I want to see if.. you can read this book.

Don looked from where he lay as she dropped it. It was a book with a unique design on the front. It was bright pink, and was flowing with pages.

She finally got off of him, but not before kicking his head one more time and stepping back.

Don still getting over injuries, picked it up. As he flipped through the pages, he saw symbols he was never aware of, and they appeared to be glowing.

Mordis: Now.. flip to the first page.

He looked at her, and grumbled as he did so. Upon the first page it glowed even brighter, the words illuminating to him like a compass. Only without the metal, or arrow, or cardinal directions. It wasn't circular, nor was it light-weight. Not to mention it wasn't used to tell north from s- GAHHH!.

WAS THAT A SHOE?

*Observes shoe missing from Mordis's foot. And the pain in my imprinted and bleeding face*

Mordis: WE GET IT ALREADY, geesh, your such a horrible narrator.

Whatever ..

Don: Well, here I goes. I want more Pepsi, so I'll read this thing fast.

He concentrated the words on the page and then read them.

Don: Pinsakia-Rasa-ROUK!

Mordis pointed her hand out, and a stream of pink energy shot out of her hand, as she aimed at a trash can. Don stared in amazement.

It then turned into a giant cuddly stuffed-teddy pair. Filled with candy,which bled out of its head above the eyes where the shot had ripped it.

Mordis ran to it cheering, and helped herself.

Mordis:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *Gompf*

Don: That was...it? I was expecting some powerful explosion or something. Some awesome energy beam. WHAT WAS THAT?

Mordis suddenly was shoeless, with one more in Dons head as real blood gushed out of him.

Moris: Oh shmut uuup. Dis isn't Drwagon Ba- *Gulp* Ball Z.

Don: How does a magical loli know what DBZ is?

Mordis: It plays on in the mammodo world everyday at 5:00 on weekdays, more on weekends. Oh right, I didn't explain the mammodo world thing did?

Don:... I don't know what's weirder, that you are from another world, or that I actually find a girl that likes anime... and she's a loli that wants to kill me.

Mordis: More than you know- *Throws rock at Dons pelvis*

Don:GAhhh... *Mphhh* He spit out blood that was rejected from the stone thrown at him.

Mordis: Anyway, now that we have the whole spell-book thing down, let me explain why I'm here.

Don: HOLD UP. Ummm, dude, can we skip this whole part? I don't want to have to hear this whole thing.

Well Don, I HAVE to explain it it somehow.

Mordis: LOOK WHO'S BREAKING THE 4TH WALL NOW! *KICKS ME*

With my nose bleeding, I continued.

Well, I guess I can make the whole thing explained off panel, I'm not good at these kind of explanations anyway.

Mordis: Off. Panel..?

This isn't a comic or mangaka you know?

Me *Explodes*

* * *

Viewers: What... was that?

Narrator: Your Mom lolz.

Moridis:FLOWER POWER, PWU PWU PWU! *Shoots pink beams at us*

Koko:When am I going to be developed?

Me:NEVVVVVVVVVVV? Actually whenever I get the chance. But your not in this fic by the way.

Koko:LIES! I'M IN EVERYTHING! IM IN YOUR HOUSE, YOUR SOUP,YOUR SOULLL!

Me:Alright then.

Capslock:STOP ABUSING ME GOD D**N IT, I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!

Me: Nope. ABUSE ABUSE ABUSE.

Capslock: *Crys*

Koko: Aww.. it'll be alright. Here, I'll stop ever screaming to prevent it, ok.

Moridis:BAHH! *Smashes my Keyboard*

Me:Poo. Well, this is getting far to silly, cya til the next chapter everybody. *Walks away from set to eat pudding*

* * *

It will get better, I promise. Mabee, IDK.


End file.
